


communion

by catboyism (kogaritsu)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Church Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, slight blood just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogaritsu/pseuds/catboyism
Summary: happy sunday heres tatsumi and mayoi going at it before mass
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	communion

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this draft for my girlfriend and she said she'd harass me into posting this if i didnt so here it is love you baby

“Does that feel good, Mayoi-san?” Tatsumi murmured against Mayoi’s neck, twisting his fingers in a way that was almost cruel. Almost, but not quite.

Mayoi tried to answer, he really did, but the only sound he managed to make was a pitiful little moan muffled around his fingers. Drool dribbled off his chin, leaving translucent spots on the dress shirt he’d chosen to wear. His right eye twitched when Tatsumi closed his mouth around the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, teeth bearing down in a way that’d leave a masterpiece of bruising. The mere thought of how badly it’d ache when the fabric of his practice pants rubbed against it shoved him much closer to the edge than he wanted to be. When Mayoi took his fingers out of his mouth, they dripped blood on the pew.

“N-no more…” He pled, hoping it sounded sexy as opposed to pathetic, “I-” Before he could ask for more, Tatsumi’s fingers pressed harder, making his whole body tighten up with the effort it took not to come. 

“You what?” Mercifully, Tatsumi withdrew, nosing up to the seam between Mayoi’s thigh and hip to at least be a tease while he recovered, “Use your words, Mayoi-san.”

The urge to scream in frustration was very real, but Mayoi was civilized to a degree, and instead wiggled his body sideways enough to grind against Tatsumi’s cheek, “If we don’t hurry, someone’s g-gunna see us…”

It was a toe-curling contrast from his holy attitude when Tatsumi pushed up to straddle Mayoi’s lap, hands occupied with the buckle on his belt. Not needing to be told how to move, Mayoi beared both of their weight and twisted, head resting uncomfortably on the flat pew underneath them. When Tatsumi moved up his body, his hands framed narrow hips, eyes trained on the criminally wet front of his underwear. Mayoi could have cried when he got the waistband down far enough to get his mouth on Tatsumi’s cock, pulling his hips down with an iron grip. 

Much to his disappointment, he wasn’t given much time, mouth empty before he could even get a real moan out of Tatsumi. He was genuinely disappointed until his mind caught up with his body and he got the pleasure of watching Tatsumi get comfortable between his legs again, hooking Mayoi’s knee in the crook of his elbow and hiking it up for leverage. Their bodies fit together like they were made for one another, and Mayoi was so high on the feeling, he could practically see the red thread. Or maybe it was a trick of the light.

“Ahhhhh-” When Tatsumi didn’t hesitate, pushing in all at once, Mayoi’s lungs were rendered useless, mouth falling open on a harrassed groan.

Tatsumi was impatient, but not vicious, using his free hand to brush hair away from Mayoi’s sweat sticky forehead while he adjusted. The morning sun shining through the stained glass was a good look on him; if not for the fact that he was very clearly in the midst of getting fucked, he’d make a beautiful mural. 

When he started moving, Mayoi was not so gracious to be quiet, moaning and panting outwardly with every movement Tatsumi made. He endured it for a moment, intent on finding a rhythm before he tried to shut Mayoi up. Desperate times called for desperate measures, though, and his parents were not so far away that a ruckus in the nave wouldn’t summon them. His first idea was to kiss him, but it was hard to focus when his lips were being chewed to ribbons, so it just wasn’t a choice. Spoken word was next, and worth a scholarly go.

“Shhhh,” Tatsumi unkindly shoved Mayoi’s leg up to his ear, nails biting into his skin, “You’re too loud.” 

Mayoi didn’t listen, crying out again when the movement of his leg made Tatsumi grind in deeper, making it feel like he was everywhere. His voice echoed off the painted windows and high ceiling again, so loud and abiding it was like a choir was singing. He shouldn’t have been surprised when Tatsumi covered his mouth, fingers gripping his jaw to keep his head in place. 

As if he had eyes everywhere, the moment Mayoi’s hand traveled south, Tatsumi moved his hand from his mouth to his wrist, pinning it to his stomach. Between them, Mayoi leaked precum, prying his lips apart to lick and nip at Tatsumi’s hand, eyes drooping with arousal. It was, technically speaking, one of the most erotic sights on earth.

“If you want something, you’ll ask me for it.” His hand partially blocked Mayoi’s nostrils when it returned, making it very hard to replace the air he’s just exhaled. At the same time, he picked up the pace, clearly needing to hear no words from Mayoi’s lips.

“So ask.” The slight waver in Tatsumi’s voice, still firm with the desire to hear Mayoi try to beg to be touched, was all it took for Mayoi’s whole body to seize up with the most satisfying orgasm of his entire life. Against the palm of Tatsumi’s hand, he wailed, eyes squeezed shut and back arching as far as their close proximity would allow.

“You were so good.” Tatsumi murmured, letting Mayoi’s leg down and kissing away the breath he’d just caught. 

“Just a little more, is that okay?” He was practically squirming on top, hands caressing Mayoi’s sides to get rid of the restless energy.

“Nnn,” With the last of his energy, Mayoi wrapped his legs around Tatsumi’s waist and arms around his neck, rocking his spent body at an angle that made his thighs twitch with overstimulation, “Please..”

Just a little more was an accurate estimate, as Tatsumi only lasted another blissful minute, spilling between Mayoi’s legs with a strained sob of his name. Then, as if he’d used all the strength in his body, he flopped down. Mayoi stroked his hair through their shared afterglow, basking in the way Tatsumi’s weight felt on him and ignoring that they were both still in various states of undress with service just an hour from starting. The panic could wait a few more minutes.


End file.
